


how will we survive this field trip

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: avengers twitter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: we won'tTypical Peter's field trip trope. Over-used, but honestly, fuck that.





	how will we survive this field trip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is chapter 18 of my other fic (a twitter fic) "how will we survive twitter". I do encourage you read that one first, since it does help with the understanding of this fic.

It had started out as a perfectly normal day for Peter. He woke up at 7:00, showered, had breakfast with May and left at a reasonable time. It might just have happened that he saw one or two cats that just needed to bet pet. Okay, maybe it was more than one or two.

In any case, he stepped into class just seconds before the bell. The teacher gave him a pointed look, which he ignored. He went to sit next to Ned, who had saved him a seat. Their first class was Spanish, which he hated, but was okay at. MJ sat in the seat in front of him and smiled at him when he sat down.

The day passed quickly, just like any normal day at school. When he entered the classroom used for Academic Decathlon, he heard some excited chatter, which he decided to ignore, since Ned started talking to him about his new Lego set.

MJ stood up and coughed lightly. Everyone at turned their attention to her at once.

“Hi guys, nice to see you all around,” she said without any emotion showing. “I have some things to tell you. First of all: since we did so great at the championships last year, we have been given an increased budget for a field trip. Our school was offered a field trip to Stark Industries and our decathlon team has been selected due to our win last year in DC. We will get more information next week. The trip will be in a month, on a Friday. Second of all…”

MJ was drowned out by the surprisingly loud chattering of the team. Peter had no idea their small group could make so much noise. Peter himself was silent. He was surprised, of course, but he doubted Mr. Harrington organized this trip

Mr. Harrington hushed them, which did not work at all. The group only started talking louder, if possible.

“Ha, Penis! You sure you don’t want to come clean about that ‘internship’ of yours?” Peter didn’t have to turn his head to see who said that. MJ coughed again, tough much sharper now. It amazed Peter that MJ was able to make a cough sound threatening. Probably since she was spending a lot of time with both Natasha and Pepper. Nat had taken to training MJ to be a spy of some sorts, and MJ had climbed up to be Pepper’s personal intern. Peter wasn’t sure how those two professions were going to be combined in the future, but he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that he and MJ were planned to run the company together (with Harley and Alicia, that is) after Tony and Pepper retired.

Anyway, MJ and Mr. Harrington had a ridiculously hard time calming them down. When Peter, MJ and Ned walked to Happy’s car, MJ told her boyfriend and Ned that she regretted telling them in the beginning.

MJ and Peter got into the car and said bye to Ned. Happy greeted the two kids and drive them to the Stark Tower while the couple talked. Once they arrived at the tower, they stepped into the private elevator leading up towards the penthouse. They didn’t go up to the penthouse, though, the two interns went to Tony’s lab. Tony was working under a car there, he didn’t notice Peter and MJ entering until Peter kicked his feet.

“Hey kid! How you doing?” Tony asked.

“I’m doing fine, you?” Peter responded, putting his bag next to his workbench.

“Fine. Is MJ here too?”

“Yes, I am here too,” MJ laughed slightly.

“Good, Pepper’s waiting for you in her office, you better get there quick,” Tony said, his voice muffled by the car.

“Okay, bye Tony, see you!” MJ kissed Peter in a hurry and went down in the elevator.

“Are you going to get up or should I go have a look at the labs?” Peter asked impatiently.

“You can go down, kid, don’t worry. I’m far from done here. Hand me the small screwdriver, will ya?” Peter looked around for a second and handed Tony the screwdriver.

“Be right back, Tony!” Peter called over his shoulder.

“Doubt it, kid!” But Peter was already gone.

* * *

Down in the intern labs, Peter walked around, checking on the projects. The projects were mostly very interesting and also quite complicated. Peter was a smart kid, and he helped out wherever he could. He was sure that it would seem very impressive, but most interns barely slept, due to the fact that most were in college, so they basically ran on coffee. This meant quite simple things were overlooked, maybe even the difference between a positive and a negative number. Sometimes people just needed a fresh look on things. That’s where Peter came in.

He went to the chemistry department, the biological engineering department, even the IT department, but the department he loved most was the R&D department. He had many friends around there, like James and Katie. They were working together on a medical bot and Peter offered more then just a fresh look in this particular case. He stayed with the two of them for a while, chatting and catching up (even though they’d seen each other two days before). Peter had intentionally told no one about this terrible trip, but he thought he could trust James and Katie.

“What was school like today?” Katie asked.

“It was fine, nothing special.”

“You had decathlon today, with MJ. How did that go?” James inquired.

“Well, we had an interesting start…” Peter said carefully.

“Oh? Tell me more?” Katie begged.

“Nah,” Peter said.

Katie looked at him with irresistible puppy eyes.

“Ugh. Katie don’t do that, please,” Peter begged.

“Oh, stop it, you have better puppy eyes than me. What was so interesting?”

“Well, we’re going on this field trip in like, a month.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“Well, first of all, field trips have always been disastrous to me, and secondly, the location,” Peter whispered.

“Where the hell are you going?” They had by now stopped working.

“… here?”

James and Katie burst out in laughter. They got a couple of annoyed looks from nearby workplaces, but once they saw Peter looking sad, they quickly sobered up.

“Aw, Peter, man, you have the worst of luck, dude,” James told him.

“Don’t you think I now?” Peter looked at him.

Suddenly, they heard FRIDAY’s quiet voice, only hearable to them. “Peter, Boss requests you in his lab.”

“Aw, shoot, looks like I gotta go, see you!” Peter heard some vague calls of goodbye from James and Katie but couldn’t make out the words.

Peter raced to the elevator, where he told FRIDAY to go up to the lab. He arrived to Tony waiting for him. Tony had now moved on from his work on the car and was now working on a bot of some kind.

“Can you just hold this real quick, I can’t reach that wire,” Tony said.

“Sure.” Peter went to stand next to his mentor.

“Anything interesting down there today?”

“Not really, Katie and James made some progress, but nothing special, really,” Peter said.

“Anything interesting at school, then?”

“Not really,” Peter said, slightly nervous.

“Hm, you sure?” Tony gave Peter a doubtful look.

“Nope, everything was fine,” Peter said once again.

“Not even a fieldtrip?” Tony smirked.

“Who told you?” Peter sighed.

“I am insulted. Don’t you think I could find out by myself?” Tony said.

“I indeed do not think you could find out by yourself,” Peter responded.

“Ouch.”

Peter gave his mentor a look.

“Okay, okay, Pep told me. She came up with the idea, actually, and offered your school a trip.” 

Peter sighed once more. “Let’s just get going. What is this anyway?” Peter looked at the thing on Tony’s workbench.

“Oh, nothing special, just a new bot to water plants around the building,” Tony said.

“Why did you make it, and not one of the interns?” Peter asked.

“Because I wanted to.” Tony looked at Peter.

“Okay.” Peter turned around and walked to his own bench, where he was working on Natasha’s widow bites.

* * *

After a while, Peter and Tony went upstairs to get some dinner. MJ and Pepper were, as they saw when they arrived in the penthouse, already waiting for them. A couple of minutes later, Natasha, Wanda and Alicia arrived from their trip to the gym and Tony had to tell FRIDAY to send Harley up, since he probably lost track of time.

Since everybody was busy all day with school, work or training, no one had the time to prepare dinner, so Pepper had ordered Indian. Everybody dug in as soon as the boxes were opened. Once everybody was settled down, the conversation started.

“So, Peter and MJ, anything special happened at school?” Wanda asked.

Peter looked at MJ, who shrugged. “No, not really.”

“Not even, say, a field trip?” Harley and Alicia were sharing a wicked grin.

Peter put his head on the table and sighed deeply. MJ put her hand on his arm while the rest of the people around the table started laughing. Pepper had the courtesy to apologise, but she laughed, nonetheless.

“Did you specifically tell them to give it to us, or was that just the school being obnoxious?” Peter asked.

“It may surprise you, but the school selected the AcaDec team themselves,” Pepper said.

“Why would they do that? They know we’re interns here,” MJ said.

“I have no idea,” Tony said, trying to hide a smirk.

MJ and Peter looked at him with doubting looks.

“Anyway, Alicia, how was training with Wanda and Natasha?” Tony changed the subject.

“Well, it was fun at first, but then Wanda started to use her powers and that was really annoying. Natasha was helpful, but she beat me bad,” Alicia told her family.

Peter and MJ shared a look and sighed at the same time.

* * *

The day was there. The day of the dreaded field trip. Peter left his apartment to walk by MJ’s. It was their regular Friday routine, because their schedules lined up on Friday. Together, they walked to school hand in hand. Outside, a group of students was waiting for the bus. After ten minutes of waiting, which Peter spend talking to MJ and Ned about everything but the field trip, Mr. Harrington arrived with the message the bus would be there in five minutes. He himself was five minutes late, though.

Ten minutes later, the bus arrived. The team got in the bus, MJ sitting next to Peter with Ned in front of them. MJ put her head on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter had his arm around her. He started talking to Ned about the latest version of a video game they always played together.

After a hell of a drive through New York traffic, the bus stopped in front of the door of Stark Tower. All the kids, even Ned, gaped in awe at thee building. Peter and MJ looked at him weirdly, since he often came over in weekends, when Peter and MJ stayed in the Tower.

They entered the building and looked around the lobby, gaping some more. Of course, it was an amazingly beautiful lobby, with the beautiful glass and water everywhere. The receptionist seemed to be waiting for them and waved at MJ and Peter, who were practically celebrities around the Tower since the press conference.

She lead them to their guide, who was sitting on a bench close to the waterfall. Peter never understood why Tony had to install those damned waterfalls in the lobby. They made him pee and he knew for a fact he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Back to the story, Peter saw their guide waiting for them. His heart sank to his feet. He recognised that black hair. That was James. Damn it.

“Hi, Midtown, right?” James said, looking at Mr. Harrington.

“Yes, that is correct. I’m the teacher, Mr. Harrington,” he introduced himself.

“With how many students are you here?” James smiled.

“We’re with 8 students and one teacher.”

“Okay, thanks.” James smiled politely once more, but Peter knew there was more than a small dose of mischief in that smirk. “Okay, Midtown. It’s amazing to have you here. I’m James and I’ll be your tour guide today. I have some guest cards so you can go past the lobby, which would be nice.” One or two kids snickered.

One by one the students walked up to James to get their cards.

“Okay, so the first part of the tour will be the museum on the history of both Stark Industries and the Avengers. After that, we will go to a couple of cool labs where me and my fellow interns work. Then it’s lunchtime and we will be eating for free in our amazing cafeteria. For the afternoon we have a higher lab scheduled and we will visit one of the Avengers gyms, where there may or may not be an Avenger training. After that, it will be time for all of you to go back to your school,” James told them. “Are there any questions?”

Cindy rose her hand and asked: “I couldn’t help but notice that we have white cards just saying ‘tour. You, for instance, have a green one. What does that mean?”

“Good question. As you see, there are multiple colours defining your clearance. White, as you see, is the lowest one. You guys have a White card, subsection tour. The White cards are also for people coming to visit a friend or family working in this building and reporters. Then for janitors there are Yellow cards, with a number saying which floor they have access to. For interns there are Green cards, like mine, we also have the floor of our lab on here and occasionally, a ‘T’ for tour guides. Blue is for people from PR, marketing, hiring and that kind of business. Black is for scientists, with numbers for the floors they’re supposed to be on. Red is for the Avengers, all of whom also have a custom design on there. Finally, there is Gold. Gold is for the Stark Family, which includes Peter and MJ, since they’re the heirs to the company. Gold allows the family to go where ever they need to go in the Tower. Now, let’s move on,” James said. He walked to the elevator, letting the team enter.

“Hello Midtown,” KAREN said.

“Whoa, what is that?” Abe asked.

“That, ladies and gentlemen, is KAREN, one of the AI’s around the tower. She is normally not around in public spaces, that is normally FRIDAY’s job. KAREN usually takes care of the labs and Spider-Man. FRIDAY also helps Mr. Stark, in both his suits and his personal lab. Now, KAREN, can you please take us up to the museum?” James explained.

“Of course, James.” The elevator started moving. The teenagers were still all gaping up in awe.

When the elevator doors opened after a short ride, James motioned for everyone to enter. They had arrived on the museum floor. It had expositions of every single Avenger, all team ups and even a separate room for the history of Stark Industries. The whole class walked through. James stopped in the middle of the first room, which was almost entirely on World War 2, about Captain America. There were people around, which was sort of surprising, since it was still 9:00. He saw if he recognized anyone. One woman standing at the panel on Bucky looked a lot like Nat.

“This museum is quite big and will take a while to walk through. It is requested not to take any photos for public use, so please take all selfies outside of the museum. The same rules count for our labs, so please take that into consideration too. Okay, now, I will lead you all through on a tour, please pay attention,” James started talking about all the stuff Peter had already heard from the Avengers themselves. Once they were past the origin stories of most heroes, the interesting stuff started to come, like the New York attack and Sokovia. Once the Sokovia accords came up, Spider-Man was introduced too. Both Ned and Flash seemed overly interested in this specific panel. The SI room was interesting enough, but Peter had heard all of this (from Tony’s point of view) before. Pepper had told him a more neutral story, as much as she could. Either way, after over an hour, Peter was just plain bored. He knew his classmates were still very much excited about the whole thing, but Peter already knew most of the stories. Another 15 minutes later, the tour was finally over and it was time for the labs.

Peter knew they were going to the lower labs now, but that was just fine, because he spend more time there anyway. The whole group entered the elevator and KAREN brought them up to the floor with the intern labs. Peter remembered that the first time he was there, he was amazed by all the tech he saw there. It still amazed him how much freedom SI gave their interns and how much expensive tech they could work with.

Once they arrived on the correct floor, James told them to look around, but not talk to the interns unless they say something to you. The group would have an hour to look around before they would meet up by the elevators again. He released the group like a flock of birds and stopped Peter from walking around the floor.

“How you doing?” James asked.

“I’m doing okay, actually, they’re quite used to me being the heir now, after they read everything on twitter,” Peter responded. Together, they started walking around. Here and there they got a couple of waves and smiles from friends. “Is Katie in today?” Peter asked, while he looked at a man walking past. Peter recognized him, but he had his attention on James.

“She wasn’t here when I came in, but she might’ve came in after I left to tour you. I think she only had one class at eight today, so she could be here by now,” James said.

“Peter! James! How’s your field trip going?” They heard a yell from the back.

“Speaking of the devil…” James turned around.

“Hi Katie! How are you doing? James told me you had class this morning, how did that go?”

“Hi Pete, I’m doing fine, and class was quite boring, actually,” Katie said.

“Are you just going to work on your project now?” James asked.

“I thought so, but I you’re here with your field trip, maybe we could show them our little workspace.” Katie had a devilish grin on her face.

“There you are, Peter, I’ve been looking all around for you!” MJ called out.

“What happened? Does someone need my help?”

“Not necessarily, Ned was just bombing me with questions, so I dropped him off at Emma’s,” MJ said. Emma was another of their intern friends, and she in particular was very hyperactive and perfect for a curious Ned. Peter felt bad for abandoning Ned and MJ while he talked with James, but to be fair, he had intended to go after them before James stopped him.

The little group moved toward Katie’s space. They occasionally spotted one of the decathlon teammates, but they were so preoccupied by the amazing tech around them that they completely ignored Peter and company.

Suddenly, Peter started coughing heavily. MJ, who was closest to him, turned around quickly. She rushed to her boyfriend to make sure he was alright. A second later, the fire alarm started wailing. More and more people started coughing around them. MJ smelled smoke. Peter’s coughing lightened, but that didn’t happen with anyone else. MJ was still fine, though her lungs did start to burn slightly.

Peter evaluated the situation and started moving towards the space they could actually see smoke, with MJ following him. He pulled a piece of cloth, looking relatively clean, from one of the workbenches and gave MJ another one. They Together, they made their way around the corner, and they saw a bench fully on fire. The interns all panicked, but they had enough common sense to get the fire extinguisher. Peter looked around to see if anyone was hurt, and sure enough, two interns were unconscious on the floor. Peter ran towards them, while MJ started to help people get away somewhere safe. By now, the whole room was full of smoke. Peter was wearing the watch Tony had given him, which had a emergency button and a tracker on it, and he pressed said emergency button while trying to get to the unconscious interns, Peter first checked their pulses, which were both there, and then carried the first away to safety. Once he returned, the other was already being carried away by three of his friends.

He looked around him and everything was going well. The interns had managed to put out the fire, the area was clear of injured people and none of this Decathlon teammates or interns he knew had been hurt, just some smoke inhaled. Soon, Tony arrived with doctors. The doctors immediately started to check on the injured interns, while Tony walked over to Peter. They hugged quickly while MJ also approached them. She also got a hug.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know, Tony, not a clue,” Peter responded.

“Whose desk is this anyway?” MJ asked.

Peter stopped an intern walking past. “Do you happen to know whose desk this is?”

“Uhh, I think it was Alison’s, but I’m not sure.”

“Do you happen to know where Alison is right now?”

“She had the day off today, I think.”

Peter thanked the intern and turned back to Tony and MJ. “Well, that helped.”

  
After some more research, Peter found out that the burned up desk had, in fact, not been Alison’s, but Chris’. Chris had been injured in the fire, and was upstairs in the med wing, recovering from the accident. The tour continued, but Peter and MJ were excused from the tour in favor of questioning Chris about what happened.

The boy was in a room with a nurse when they came up to the med wing and after ten minutes, they were invited in. Chris was on his bed, sitting up. He seemed alright, except for a few minor burns and cuts on one side of his face.

“Hey, Chris,” Peter said.

“Hello, Peter, right?”

“That’s right. We just wanted to check up on you. How you doing?”

“I’m fine, the cuts sting a bit, but the burns are fine.”

“Can you tell us how the accident happened?” MJ interrupted their cozy little chat.

“Well, I’m working on a project with a heating system in clothes at the moment. We were testing the first prototype, but the fire extinguisher wasn’t set alright and Alison wasn’t available today, so we had one intern less.”

MJ wrote everything down like a true detective.

“Who else were you working with on this project?”

“Uhm, so there are Alison and me, plus two others, Eric and Anna, the twins,” Chris said.

“Okay, thanks. We’ll leave you alone now.” MJ walked out. Peter stayed behind.

“I just wanted you to know that your project is held back until further notion, because this just seems unsafe to me. Who approved your project?”

“That would be the manager, Mr. Anderson. He approves all projects on the intern level, doesn’t he?”

“He generally does, I just wanted to make sure he approved yours. Sometimes, senior level scientists also approve projects and maybe one of them handled yours.” Chris nodded. “Okay, that will be all, I’ll leave you to your business.” Peter walked out, hearing Chris scoff in the background.

* * *

MJ and Peter went up to the penthouse, where Tony was working on his laptop.

“Hey kiddos, how you doing?”

“Hey Tony, we’re good. Do you happen to know where our class is?” MJ asked.

“Fri?” Tony said.

“It seems your Decathlon team is currently in the cafeteria eating,” FRIDAY said.

“Shall we eat here?” Peter asked.

“Fine by me,” MJ responded.

“What do you guys want? We have Indian leftovers and some pasta Pepper made two days ago.”

“I’d like some pasta,” MJ said.

“Just give me some Indian food,” Tony said.

Peter started heating some pasta for MJ and Indian for him and Tony. He’d hoped there had been some pizza left, but someone had eaten it all. He heavily suspected Harley.

They all enjoyed their food while catching Tony up on the Chris situation. Tony thought Peter made a good move, cancelling the project for now.

* * *

After lunch, Peter and MJ made their way down to the cafeteria. The group was waiting for them and the second they stepped out the elevator, they made their way into another elevator right next to the first. James asked FRIDAY to bring them to the 60th floor, where the top labs resided. Peter also happened to know that that floor sheltered Bruce’s emergency lab. He only used it when his actual lab had blown up or something. Peter also happened to know that Bruce blew up his lab yesterday. He bumped Ned in the side.

“Bruce’s lab is on the 60th,” Peter whispered.

“What? I thought he was on your floor?” Ned was referring to the personal Avengers labs.

“Normally, but he had an explosion in that one yesterday. This is his backup.” Peter did his best to stay a bit quiet, making sure not to ruin the surprise of an Avenger in real life.

“That will be fun,” Ned said. Either he managed to get a bit more calm because of Emma, or he was getting used to the Avengers. Peter suspected the first.

The doors opened and the group stepped out. The first thing they saw was a huge artwork of the Avengers, made by MJ. Her signature was recognizable and the whole class knew it. They all turned towards her and started complementing her excessively. She looked very proud of it, but she looked a bit uncomfortable with the attention. She had started to get more used to people looking at her, being the heir of SI, but she would never get completely used to it.

James reminded them they had a schedule to keep and they quickly moved on. This time, they were not allowed to roam freely, so James was leading the group through the hallways. They saw multiple famous scientists and everyone except MJ and Peter was fanboying/fangirling themselves to death. The team had the time of their lives, but the top came when they approached Bruce’s emergency lab. Peter was pretty sure James knew about the explosion, but he didn’t tell the group. Peter wasn’t quite stressed about going in there, but he didn’t know how Bruce would react. Peter hoped that he was at least alone in his lab. If anyone except Bruce was there, he would be dead. The group rounded the corner and there they saw, behind the glass wall, the legendary scientist Bruce Banner. They were all shocked, because Peter had previously told them there would be little to chance to see him, as his lab was on the Avengers’ floors. James quickly stopped in front on the group to tell something.

“As you can probably see, that is Bruce Banner. This is his emergency lab, because something happened to his actual one. Peter, do you happen to know what?”

“There was an explosion, not unlike the one this morning,” Peter answered his friend.

“As you see, these things happen to the best of us. Dr. Banner is probably busy on a project, but we are allowed to watch. Please do not anger him, as that will probably mean your death,” James said. He led the group towards the glass, where Bruce could see them and they could see Bruce better. Peter initially thought Bruce was alone, until he saw Cap stepping out of a chair. He heard a couple (seven, to be precise) of excited screams. Peter figured Cap was just having some blood tests. Cap saw the group and waved. Cue more screams. Bruce turned around and also saw the team. Then, his eyes fell on Peter and MJ and he walked over to the door.

“Hey, Peter, MJ, how you doing? Was your tour today?”

“Hey Bruce. Yes, our tour was today. What are you doing?” MJ answered.

“Oh, just some tests on Cap. Come in.” Bruce walked to Cap, leaving the door opened for the team.

“Okay, so this is Captain America, or Steve Rogers. I just got some blood from him, so I can see how the serum altered his DNA.” Bruce started on a long lecture about Steve’s DNA, which is interesting, just very hard and incomprehensible to anyone not familiar with DNA studies.

After twenty minutes, Bruce had given them a short summary on his research so far. He told about testing other mutants, as Spider-Man and Bucky Barnes, so he could compare it to Cap’s. The class listened carefully, as they had recently been given an assignment concerning Bruce’s research on genetics. He did stretch the attention with twenty minutes, though, and Bruce quickly wrapped up. Cap had also listened, but he didn’t understand a damn thing of it and looked very bored now. The class left and Cap and Bruce continued their work.

The class went on looking around for another while, until it was time to go to the gym. Peter could swear he saw Sam spying on him multiple times, but MJ didn’t see a thing. MJ had received the schedule, which had 1 hour and 30 mins for the gym, so she knew that something special was to happen, since however special the Avengers gym was, an hour and a half was a long time to be in a gym and not do any training.

FRIDAY took them up and of course, there was Natasha training with Clint. They were doing their usual routine, which involved Clint shooting Natasha with rubber arrows, Natasha dodging them and still taking Clint down. Peter could watch the magical movements of the two for hours, but soon enough, Natasha won. They came to the group and stood in front of them.

“Hello, Peter’s class. Clint and I will be giving you a masterclass today. We will be doing self-defense, which can be very useful in a big city like New York. Split up in two groups, please,” Natasha said.

The team split up in two groups, like Natasha said. Charles had joined Peter, Ned and MJ, while the other four, Cindy, Sally, Abe and Flash, formed the other team.

“Clint will take one group, I will take the other, and after one hour, we will be doing matches,” Natasha said. “Peter’s group with me!” Natasha walked over to the mat she and Clint had been training.

“I know the three of you, but I have never seen you,” Natasha said.

“Um, I’m Charles Murphy,” Charles said.

“Nice to meet you. Okay, let’s get down to business. MJ and Peter, you have trained together before, go ahead, I’ll focus on your friends,” Natasha told them.

Peter and MJ chose another mat, where they had plenty of space for their fight. Peter would, of course, be holding in, so MJ could actually fight him without being smothered.

“Should we change?” MJ said.

“We could. I have a spare set of clothes down here, do you?”

“Of course I do. Let’s go.” They walked over to the changing rooms. After two minutes, Peter was already done, so he went to their mat, stretching a bit. After two more minutes, MJ was also done. She obviously also needed to stretch, so there they stood, stretching and watching their friends learn basic self-defense. Soon, they were ready to go.

They stood against each other on the mat. Peter nodded at his girlfriend, who gave him an evil grin back. James and Mr. Harrington were watching them curiously.

As soon as MJ moved, Peter also did. She punched and hit him hard, knowing that he would be hurt way less than a normal person would be. He didn’t punch her hard, in fact, he barely hit her, knowing he could break her ribs if he punched at his normal strength, let alone full strength. Soon enough, MJ stretched her leg so her boyfriend would fall, but he solved it with a flip. He then tried to get her down too, but she had learned some tricks from Natasha. The fight went on and on, Peter trying not to hurt her and MJ using tricks against him. After ten minutes, MJ was on the floor. He helped her up. They looked around and noticed everyone was watching them. Nat and Clint nodded at them, proudly. They obviously knew Peter had been holding in, but keeping up ten minutes against Spider-Man was not an easy task. The team was excitedly clapping, but that didn’t last long, as they did have a lesson on self-defense now.

Peter and MJ decided to sit on the side for a couple of minutes, where they saw Bucky sitting in the shadow. He didn’t look like he had been training, but rather watching.

“Hey Bucky!”

“Hey Pete, MJ! How’s your field trip so far?”

“It’s fine. I mean, we had to put out a literal fire and then Bruce gave us a twenty minute lecture on Steve’s DNA, but no one has been bothering us, really,” MJ said.

“I heard,” Bucky chuckled.

“You did?” Peter sounded surprised. “Oh, wait, of course you did. Why did I think you wouldn’t know?”

“Sometimes, you are the biggest idiot in the universe,” MJ laughed.

“Thank you, MJ,” Peter said, without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

The three of them just sat there, watching the others learn to fight. Sort of.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, the masterclasses were over. Clint and Nat had trained them well in the time they had. Since Peter and MJ participating would mean Nat was cheating, Nat didn’t have as much students as Clint did. However, halfway through, James joined, and the gap was closed (a bit). When Harley also came, the teams were even. Clint and Nat set up four matches, with one of each team. First round was Ned – Cindy, Charles – Sally, James – Abe and Harley – Flash. Peter wasn’t sure if Harley dealing with Flash was the smartest idea, but Flash had such an ego that he thought beating Harley would be a piece of cake. Peter knew for a fact that it was not. The first time Peter and Harley trained together, Peter had to stop holding back, because he would be beaten otherwise.

The matches started and while none of them were at a high level (scratching Harley), it was very much entertaining. Harley won within a minute, but the others went on for a while. In the end, Ned beat Cindy, Sally beat Charles and Abe beat James. What none of the fighters (again, scratching Harley) had noticed, was that most of the Avengers had entered the gym.

They finally noticed when they started clapping when the last match, Ned against Cindy finished. Wanda, Alicia, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Cap, Bucky, Sam and Rhodey were all there. Half the AcaDec team almost fainted in surprise. They had fifteen minutes to spare, and those were, obviously, spent on autographs and pictures. Peter just talked to Harley, Alicia, Ned, Wanda and MJ in the back. Flash also asked Peter if he couldn’t get Spider-Man to show up, but when MJ told him Spidey had better things to do, he backed off.

Peter was actually surprised to see Flash so calm towards him. He used to bother Peter all the time, which stopped after the Avengers threatened him. Peter had, however, expected Flash to have forgotten that and have returned to his old habits. He didn’t, and Peter was very happy about that.

* * *

At 4pm, Mr. Harrington made everyone go back, but allowed Peter and MJ to stay behind. They would be staying in the Tower tonight, because it was family dinner and movie night. Peter hoped for one of Bucky’s amazing meals.

Tomorrow would also be an exciting day: he would move into the Tower with May. They had packed all their stuff from their old place, which was quite emotional. They came across a lot of Ben’s old stuff, which May hadn’t been able to throw out. Tonight, May would go back to just finish up the last stuff, and tomorrow, the moving van would come and take all their stuff to the Tower. Peter would be waiting there to unpack everything.

They said bye to their teammates and gave Ned a hug. MJ and Peter went upstairs with Nat, Clint and Bucky, all going to their own rooms to take a quick shower. Peter and MJ got to the penthouse, where they both stepped into their respective rooms to take a shower.

The rest of the night was spend talking to the family at dinner with Bucky’s delicious meals, and cuddling with MJ on the couch. Peter was happier than he ever could’ve imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to gimme kudos!


End file.
